deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario Princess Battle Royale/@comment-32006124-20170514120459/@comment-31951798-20170514160330
To jeanne bayonetta Peach does have true flight, she can fly in super princess peach with her emotion powers, she can fly with her heart power, she can fly using her empress peach wings. She can even fly better than rosalina and daisy...she can't fly. Who needs gravity manipulation when you can fly? When a character can fly it basically works like gravity manipulation so rosalina having that isn't a big advantage. So what if rosalina can get big? Peach defeated bowser that was larger than rosalina AND stronger. Peach can also summon power stars as she is also have the power of summoning, she can even summon the mega mushroom to match her. What's your evidence that rosalina have advanced teleportation? Advanced teleportation is when a character can teleport BIG things like teleporting at LEAST a house or anything that big or bigger, it wasn't shown that rosalina is cabable of that. And peach also have teleportation so teleporting power: both equal. Rosalina have the power of possession? Peach can mind control. Peach actually have a lot of power manipulating like fire manipulation, wind manipulation, rainbow manipulation, peaches manipulation, heart manipulation, stars manipulation. Are you joking? In mario golf world tour, rosalina teleported to space, not create one -.- And no, rosalina can't reset the universe you either have to give me evidence or i will just call you a liar. I gave you evidence on ALL of peaches power and every single one of them are from the games and clearly true, not like you rosalina fans, you keep making things like she resetting the universe, when did that happen? Evidence or that's just a lie. Quote: "Rosalina and luma saved the world together" umm..when did that happen? All i saw in super mario galaxy ending is: bowser galaxy/sun exploded and that caused a supernova (a black hole) and the lumas (including master luma) sacrificed themselves to close it and then it shows that when the black hole closed that caused the universe to reset itself by the big bang and closing the black hole. And then rosalina told mario how the cycle works due to her having information about the universe by the lumas. Where is the part rosalina (reset the universe)? You're just making up lies. As i said before, either you give me evidence on where did that happen or at least was talked about by nintendo like in the instructle manual OR i will just call this a lie and wouldn't count to rosalina's feats. First you said rosalina reset the universe then recreated it and now you say she warped ALL the characters into a different galaxy? Yup, that's a lie. I want evidence on all that (made up) things. Also, her having an awesome power doesn't mean anything. Are you really saying just because they said her (awesome power) she is the one who did all that? You're a fanboy, if you're not then give me evidence that she did all that. Also, she didn't survive the super massive black hole, the only one who did that is bowser because he got inside the black hole and afterwards he was alive. If you're gonna say she did then peach and mario did too. Also, it's called getting close to a black hole, but surviving one you have to be INSIDE it and when it finishes you're still alive and rosalina wasn't even shown to be close to the black hole, oh sorry, she wasn't EVEN in that scene. You actually got that one right, rosalina is the slowest in walking (even though she fly in SM3DW NOT walk but ok) but she certainly IS NOT the fastest in flying, in general we all know that flying is faster than walking or even running and in super smash Rosalina is the only one of the ones you listed fly so she will surly be the fastest of them, Bowser jr does fly with the koopa clown car but that's just a car that have limits and yoshi is faster than her because he is really fast but in flying between rosalina and peach: Peach would still win because of empress peach that can fly fast. The ranks, Yeah, Peach win this too except the teleportation, they're both the same. Teleportation: Both the same because they was only shown to teleport normally, not teleporting like a big thing. Telekinesis, peach lifted bowser so peach win this. Flying: Peach win this with empress peach. When i said peach is the only one who can awaken the dark star, all i meant is just to mention peach's facts, like how her castle being the only thing not destroyed in the supernova black hole in super mario galaxy. You clearly didn't do research on the mute spell peach have. The mute spell disable ANY move and i mean ANY (but not physical attacks) she can use it on rosalina and rosalina would be like a normal person without ANY powers. Go do research on the mute spell. It can basically make a person without any special moves, no powers, no magic, NOTHING but only physical attacks. Peach source of power is her amulet and her crown jewels? That's plain stupid. Wands are items that holds power, you either don't know ANYTHING about using items or just REALLY a biased fanboy. People who said rosalina powers are from lumas meant that first: she in super smash controls the lumas and use the LUMAS power like shooting starbits or in super mario galaxy when rosalina TOLD the luma to give mario the spin power, she clearly wasn't able to give him that because that's the lumas power. Also, rosalina observatory ALL power is from the power stars that she NEEDED mario to bring back from bowser that she couldn't resist. Meaning her, using that shield in super galaxy when she flys and even fly at massive speed is ALL from the power stars that even a normal gommba can use on a normal box and flys at FTL feats and create powerful shields. Rosalina obsevatory source of power is the power stars and without them it won't EVEN move. Even bowser used them to rule the universe. And yes, Peach DID send giant bowser into the air with one hit. If you're gonna count a parasol and say that All that power from it and NOT count a wand (that is the thing that mostly have more power than a parasol) EVERY gamer knows that wands are used for using powers that are mostly not originally for the character then again, you're just a fanboy. And also, peach DID break rocks and even hit metal boxes and break huge ice cubes with her feet. She doesn't need a hammer to break those just like how she doesn't need perry to send bowser flying, perry just add more force but without him she would STILL make him fly into the sky. Note: the part where i talked about how peach can fly in the very first thing i worte, you have to slide to the left so you can read the rest.